


Playerstale: The Second Attempt

by TrueGuardian32



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, An expanded on concept, Another Concept I had, F/F, F/M, FGOD Error, M/M, More tags will probably be needed as I go, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Players enjoying themselves underground, Reader Insert, Self Insert, lots of world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32
Summary: Welcome to the underground. We wish you luck in our world.There isn't much to say other than this there?A Mostly original Undertale AU.
Relationships: Sans (AUs)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 71





	1. Welcome to Codeville

**Welcome**

P L A Y E R. 

=NAME. 

NAME TAKEN. 

S A N S 

=NAME

NAME TAKEN. 

R E A D E R

Welcome. Reader. 

CHARACTER CREATION:

F/C Jacket, H/C Hair, Stylish Pants, F/C Footwear 

Confirmed Selection?

Y E S

Selection Confirmed. 

Welcome Reader. 

Welcome back to the Underground.

\----

*Oh... It's you. 

*It's been a while. 

*Reader. 

*Not going to talk?

*Very well. 

*Come visit me when you get the chance. 

*Sincerely, Player. 

You open your eyes. You get off the flowers that surrounded the spawn point. Then you glance up to the ceiling. You've always wondered why the spawn point had a hole leading up to the surface. When there wasn't a surface here to speak of. You look around. The Astral Ruins marble is everywhere. I step onto the marble outside of the circle of flowers. The world seems to brighten up as the marble does it's thing. It's always bright in the Astral Ruins. You head down the hallway, there you spot the Guardian of the HUB. [TRUEGUARDIAN32] His name is in dark red text and bolded. A Genocider. Hub 10 was supposed to be mostly NEUTRAL and PACIFIST player HUB. You examined their appearance. They had a shadowy figure, as in they were made of black smoke. They had a creepy red smile and red eyes. They glared at you. No... they are just looking at you. 

"Hmm. A Newcomer? No... Oh well. Welcome to Hub 10. I am the resident Guardian. You can call for me for assistance if you need it." His smile gets wider as he disappears. 

You wonder, how did a GENOCIDER get the position of a Guardian in a PACIFIST Hub. You shake your head clear of thoughts and continue you on your way. 

\---

_Interesting. It's been a while since I've seen a GHOST Player. Hmm. I shall observe you Reader... closely._

_\---_

You explored the Ruins, checking out all the changes that have happened since you left. The Coffee Shop was a new and very welcome addition. You only had a few dozen credits on hand though. Still, it might be good to explore inside. 

A text box appears as you enter the shop. **Welcome to the Coffee Shop! I hope you feel welcomed :)!** A custom message, that's interesting. It disappears after a second. You observe the gathering of Players. Some were humans, others were monstrous types. From werewolves to skeletons... and a squidgirl? There are a few people here. You look for a empty booth. Finding one close to the cashier you take a seat. 

Most of the names here are highlighted Green, standing for pacifist. Although there are a couple of white names around for the neutrals. Some were playing board games and others card games... is that a gambling corner? Yes, most definitely. The silver credits were going from left to right. The guy on the right was definitely cheating and using the window reflections to their advantage... You could interfere... But they are having fun, and credits don't mean much beyond purchasing power. After a minute of observing everything you decide to get up. The owner of the shop wishes you well as you leave. You would probably talk to them again before you left the Ruins.

You begin to think about it all as you walk and explore. The Hubs are a gathering of Players, Players who played a game of UNDERTALE... and then died. Yeah, you died as well. Although memories of your death are quite rare. The Players eventually found there way here well, kinda here, into the HUB. The first one HUB. This used to be an empty AU before we started to make it our own. All Players here were [CREATORS] no matter how weak or strong. So we made it our own Underground. Although we were going to stick to the structure of UNDERTALE, we decided to spread out the towns and everything. Since none of us could permanently die, although the story for that is to be told another day. But we spread through this AU, and made it ours. Eventually turning it into a true Player HUB. Each Player was different, unique. They had based there appearances around the strangest of things. Some were Slimes, others were Skeletons, and some were Humans. Honestly there was a ton of variety in the Hub. The main problem was the FIGHT mechanics that kept popping up when Players engaged another Player. They could turn their Intent into weapons... or bullets. Kinda like the Magic from Undertale. This lead to some interesting things. People would gain LV for killing others, even though the Players would respawn. There were some who were OBSESSED, with the feeling of gaining LV. So much so that they hunted each other constantly... Eventually forming the faction known as GENOCIDERS. GENOCIDERs had high LV levels and would hunt down other Players all the time. They normally started out toxic. But they mellowed out a bit after they got to the point where they couldn't kill enough people to increase their LV reasonably. So they just... calmed down. None of the Players had completely died during the formation of the GENOCIDERs, and not all GENOCIDERs became GENOCIDERs because of their lust for LV. Each one had their own story after all. People who hadn't embraced killing one another, but would do it if needed, were known as NEUTRALISTS. Unlike PACIFISTs they had LV to their name. 

Eventually the Admins interfered, people who had mastered their Creative abilities to the point of perfection. They layered this AU, one AU on top of the other. Something that should be impossible... But worked, it was like Dimensions. Hub 10 was dimension 10 basically. They stopped at 16 hubs, although they could have gone further. They felt like 16 was enough for now. The GENOCIDERs took Hub 1. And the more violent tended Players kept on staying on the lower levels. Each HUB representing different rules. Hub 1 was a full on PVP zone... But it was possible to live there peacefully. Especially if you lived in a high leveled GENOCIDER zone. Hub 2 was still PVP, but there were zones for rest and Safe Zones where you couldn't attack each other. It stayed mostly the same until you reached Hub 8. Hub 8 is a Neutralist Zone. Half of it is PVP, the other half Pacifist. It had a lot of the crazier Players. The 16th Layer was for full on Pacifist Players. If you gained LV, you couldn't stay there... it was full of pretentious pricks that you would rather forget about. But you really couldn't after all, that was where you came from. You had a LV of 1, meaning you never harmed anyone since you arrived. You did make a lot of friends though. Even though it had been a long time. You just couldn't think of violence towards others at the time. But now? If someone pissed you off you would beat the hell out of them with your hammer. Although since you never had intent to kill all you would do is beat them up and not kill them. Although beating people unconscious has made for a nice alternative to [FIGHT]ing. 

You remember your first guide, a GENOCIDER by the name of [OVERLORD20] They had a deep understanding of the HUBs and would show you everything you needed to know. They were nicer than the Pacifists and showed you how to end fights with Conflict, and how to end them Peacefully. They could honestly be your first friend you made when you fell... the second was PLAYER. A Pacifist. The person who had taken your first chosen name. They were friendly... but obsessive. They would try everything they could to keep you near them. You once caught them threatening Overlord when he was visiting. Turns out Player was a lot scarier than you thought as your Friends started to avoid you because of him. He messaged you constantly. Wanting to talk to you. Eventually you just blocked him. You weren't talented with your Creative abilities like the Admins were, but they were good enough. Still, it was enough to create a Universe if you truly wanted to do so. Every Player here could create Universes... but we all had this interesting understanding of a thing called The BALANCE. And how close the universe was to tipping that balance. So we mainly cultivated and reinforced our AU. Making it stronger and more compact, instead of spreading out through the void. The BALANCE appreciated that immensely. Occasionally it would pick up one of our GENOCIDERs or PACIFISTs to complete tasks in the multiverse. They would always come back after they were done, they didn't have to destroy AUs, or make them. Just maintain them. When a AU was growing strangely or bending into another AU? The BALANCE would fetch one of us to fix it. No one got to really interact with the occupants of the AU's as we fixed them from a distance. You were taught Universe management from the Admin known as KeeperOfSouls. They were the one that maintained and expanded Hub 5. 

Then you walk into someone. "Sorry!" You apologize. 

You look up at the player. It was a red and blue lizardman. "It's alright. You Ok there Reader?" 

You glance at his name. It was a white [SWAMPMONSTER]. "Swampmonster? Really?"

"Yeah... I didn't think I had died when I named myself. Still, it isn't as bad as some of the names around here." 

"No one was judging Swamp. Well, not truly at least." 

"Yeah, people are a lot less judgmental here than back home." He's still calling the old universe he was born in home... must be new. 

"Good luck on forming a new home here Swampy. It's got some pretty nice people." 

"You sure about that? It feels like I'm getting pulled in a fight everywhere I go." 

"They don't mean any true harm, they just want to increase their LV. Still, you managed to get to Hub 10 at least. You have to admit it is a bit more peaceful here." 

"That's for sure, the [FIGHT]s I've been in since I came here have mostly been fun. You know there is this guy called Catisbay who has a Checkerboard as his fight? You have to beat the game inorder to [SPARE] or [FIGHT] him." 

"Ah, it appears someone's starting to figure out how altering the [FIGHT] mechanics work. In Hub 11 there is a guy you have to have a tea party with shaped teddy bears. If you take the teddy bears order wrong you would take damage. He actually started gaining LV cause people would just kill themselves as quickly as possible in order to get out of his [FIGHT]. Although there are some that enjoy it." 

"Altering the [FIGHT] Mechanics?" 

"It's in the ARCHIVEs building, there is one in each HUB, it tells you exactly how to do stuff as a CREATOR and a PLAYER. It should be somewhere in this Hubs town... I believe this Hubs town is called Codeville? Hmm. Eh, Codeville. It's the next town outside of the Astral Ruins." 

"That's what this place is called?" 

"Mind me asking, but what color was the name of your guide?"

"Green? Why?" 

"Ah, I was just wondering, you had a PACIFIST guide, while most of them are Ok, they don't have the same Patience as a GENOCIDER. So they won't inform you of everything you have to know. Here's a bit of advice, get to the ARCHIVEs so you can learn a bit about the HUBs and their history." 

"Alright, thanks Reader... Hey you said a GENOCIDER is Patient right? Why did my guide say to stay away from them?" 

"Look at the name. G-E-N-O-C-I-D-E. They kill people, not to be mean or anything, but mainly to increase LV." 

"What are the benefits of increasing LV?!" 

"From what I've read? None, it just means they are more experienced at [FIGHT]ing and won't hesitate to attack you with a extremely powerful combo right from the start. Most of them are nice at first. But you can expect to get dragged into a [FIGHT] eventually. Some like testing out other players skills."

"Thank you Reader!" 

"No problem, I'm going to go ahead and explore, have fun!" You watch as the lizardboy runs off. They are young. At least they aren't a child player. The Pacifists would have stirred up a storm if the child Players weren't up on HUB 16. Although there were child Players on the lower floors as GENOCIDERs don't really harm children, but they are heavily protective of the kids choices, letting them grow up in the way they want too. That's how we have Pacifist Players on the lower HUBs instead of just on HUB 10 and higher. It's actually strange to gain LV nowadays if you weren't on HUB 1. As HUB 1 was full of PVP Players looking for do or die fights or challenges. The [FIGHT] you had with Overlord showed you why the GENOCIDERS were so dangerous. Overlord had a full two minute first attack. And each attack had a unique pattern that you had to pay attention too. It was intense fighting one. You were able to spare Overlord after his second phase. Although he said if you wanted to have some more fun you could try and face his third phase.

It was fun with the GENOCIDERs, they weren't afraid of insulting each other, and didn't care much for other people reactions to them, but they cared about other people if they were depressed and sad, in their own weird way of course. In their head a [FIGHT] was the best way to get peoples heads off things making them depressed.... and you have to say, it worked most of the time. You can't think of things toxic to your self when someone's trying their damn best to kill you. You'd say it makes sense, cause the dead can't feel depressed... but that's not true in this case as the dead don't stay dead. 

You shake yourself out of your thoughts. It was time to stop thinking and start exploring... and socializing! Damn you hate socializing. You did it to one person... maybe you can call it a day? Then you look at your pitiful amount of Credits. You needed to spare a few people inorder to get some credits for to purchase a home. Although you weren't sure if you would stay in the Astral Ruins or not. You were actually thinking about staying in either Codeville or the LabZone, Administrative City was a big no no for you, as there was a bit too many people that stayed in Administrative City. Although it did have some of the best thing to see, such as the Star Dome, or the Paradise Park. Although some of the best sites were on HUB 1, formed from the bombastic attacks of the stronger GENOCIDERs, who fought without using a FIGHT. You shrudder thinking of those fights, you saw a recording of one once. It looked like something out of Mortal Kombat. Especially when the silver metal dude ripped the head off of the lionman. It can get extremely violent in HUB 1 at times, you must admit. There was a reason the PACIFISTs were terrified of the High LV GENOCIDERs. 

You look for someone looking for a [FIGHT]... and there is one, a grey named fox human called [KENNY] 

You approach him. "I'm needing some Creds, so are you looking for a [FIGHT]?"

"You sure? You might be hurt facing my patterns. They do a pretty high amount of damage." 

You glance at you 59/59 HP. It had decreased from it's initial 80 since your stay with Player. 

"Yes. I'm sure." 

The [FIGHT] begins. You are pulled into a black room with no details other than your soul and the fox human The familiar options pop up in front of you. [ACT] *TAUNT

"Let's get this over with."

"You can eat those words later Reader!" 

The attack begins. 

White water like walls form on the left and right sides of the room. Suddenly beams appeared moving towards you from above and below. You move your soul into the gaps, barely dodging one attack after the other. It was a constant stream of attacks as well. But you only needed to stay in the center of the gap to survive. Then it is your turn again. 

[ACT] *Taunt

"Is that all?" 

"Course not! It's just a mini tutorial before I get serious!" 

The attack begins again. 

It's the same attack as last time, but this time droplets of water fell from one end to the other, and they moved with the stream attacks. Giving you less room to in the gaps. You had to be on either the left or right side for each drop. They were going to make you work for those Creds. Luckily the longer and tougher the fight the more Creds you would get. 

[MERCY] *SPARE

The next attack begins. There is a bit of blue and orange magic in the mix this time. 

[MERCY] *SPARE

This time fishes flop out of both sides, they peaked their heads out first, letting you know where to dodge. 

[MERCY] *SPARE. 

The fight ends. Your LV doesn't increase, you gain 45 cred. You now have 80 cred. 

Sometimes you hate that Player wouldn't let you get into many [FIGHT]s even though HUB 16 [FIGHT]s were harmless. It force you to rely on him for everything... and you hated that. 

"It was a good fight Kenny." 

"Thanks! I worked hard on it. I've been learning more unique attack pattern recently and how to shape my intent into more than just insta kill lines. I even figure out how to reduce the damage of the INTENT attacks!" 

"Nice! I bet your [FIGHT]s will be one of everyones favorites eventually!" His smile got bigger. The humanoid fox gives you a hug... 

"THANK YOU FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT!" How down has he been!?! "Here." 

Your eyes go wide as you eye the three thousand creds he holds out to you. "Wha?! Why?"

"You need it, my phases are a bit too short to give you the cred you need if your going to stay on Hub 10." 

"How could you tell!" 

"You were whispering aloud about your plans to stay in Codeville or the LabZone, then you quieted down. Don't worry about me, I make that much Cred in a day from [FIGHT]s I have to do a lot of studying you know, to improve my [FIGHT]."

"Well... Thank you!" 

"No problem, anyways if you need me I'll be at the Arcade. A GENOCIDER from the lower levels is going to show off his new attack patterns and is inviting people to try and [FIGHT] him."

"Good luck! And for real, thank you! I'll pay you back as soon as possible!" 

"Don't worry about it Reader!" He says as he runs off. You forget occasionally how nice people are here, even the GENOCIDERs and pure PACIFISTs have their place. It only takes 2,000 to buy a door in Codeville, and you could make the pocket dimension the door leads to as big as you wished, and you could customize it! Your own place, you were excited. You just had to finish up at the Astral Ruins. 


	2. NON-CANON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A idea my tired brain took off with at 11 at night. I decided I didn't like the idea too much and now it's non canon, It's still going to be a SansXReader fic, it's just going to take a bit longer for it to get to that point.

Error observed the AU called PlayersTale. 

Unlike most AU's Error couldn't alter the code of PlayersTale, much less enter it. In fact, he knew that Ink couldn't even enter it, which made Error happy, well, anything that annoyed Ink made Error happy. After all, Ink made his job a living hell. But one thing that made PlayersTale his favorite place to watch second to Undernovela was that the Voices wouldn't talk when they watched the AU. Actually, it felt like they couldn't talk. They were suffocated in the multiple comforting presences Error felt when they observed this AU. It supposed to be a small AU, as it barely took any space, and it actually got smaller as time went on instead of growing larger. However that apparently wasn't the case, as Playesrtale was BIG. Like, really big. It was sixteen compact universes, that were LAYERED on each other. He wished the copies of the other universes were layered as well, he wouldn't have to destroy anything anymore, as universes wouldn't threaten the balance. 

But unfortunately, it was only this one AU that had this treatment of its copies being layered upon one another instead of taking up space. It was quite fun to watch as well, every area of the HUBs as the residents called them had something different to display. He could watch impressive fights on HUB1 or he could watch the dramatic over done court cases in HUB16. The HUBs between them had interesting things as well, the most interesting thing? Although there were skeletons there wasn't a actual Sans and Papyrus in this world. I mean, there were a few with the name, but they weren't a Sans or Papyrus. Infact, there were very little beings from the other AUs in this AU at all. Unfortunately he couldn't actually visit the AU, because again, the AU was sectioned off from everyone, no one could actually portal there. 

Then Error noticed someone. Someone wearing a F/C Jacket and H/C Hair. They made his soul beat with PLEASURE. His SOULMATE was in PlayersTale... and they were completely unreachable. In moments Error had crashed and rebooted multiple times looking at you. Then he made a portal to Sci, and then dragged him through.  
"Error?"  
"̴̢I̸̫͐ ̸̞͝n̶̛̘e̷̳ḛ̶̛d̶̹̽ ̵͉̾ỵ̴̀ȍ̶̩u̶̽ͅ ̷̲͂ṯ̵̓o̶̮ ̶̯͂m̶̮̃ḁ̷̈́k̵̫̈́e̷̲͌ ̵̝̇ą̵͊ ̵̠̄p̶̲̊ơ̶̼ȑ̵̠t̵̖̚ä̵͎́l̸͍̓ ̶̾͜ț̴͑ơ̷̠ ̵̝̾t̵͝ͅh̵͔͘i̵̭̊s̷̠̕ ̵̮͆A̸̝͝U̷̻̕.̸͔͑ {I need you to make a portal to this AU}  
He looked at the opening... then his eyes turned into hearts as he looked at you...  
"Y̴̤͆o̶͙͆u̷̪'̷̹̽v̸̢͒e̵̻ ̵̣͠g̴̼͗o̷̟͊t̷̖͝ ̵͚͛t̴̛̬ō̵̜ ̸̱̈b̶̬̓ę̸͠ ̴̤̂k̶̫͒i̷͍̍d̷̞̔d̷͙̑i̶̮̓n̴̬̾g̶̭͝ ̷̭̿m̵͉̾e̷̞.̸͓̅ ̷̨̈" {You've got to be kidding me.} Error says looking at Sci. They smack them across the head. "Y̵̻ǒ̵̰u̴͚ ̶͓̊c̶̡̈å̸̢ñ̵͖'̵̮͋ṱ̵̀ ̴̼̕g̶̖̓r̴͙̈́e̶͍̋a̸̜t̸͓̓ ̶͔̋t̸̰͐h̸̙̑ẻ̸̹m̸̭͊ ̵̼͑ī̸̘f̷̡͛ ̸̘̾t̵̯̉h̶̤́ẹ̶͌y̴̥̾ ̶̧̌a̶͎r̸͔̚e̷͉̕ ̶̻͑i̴̩͑n̵̢̊ ̴̺̕ṭ̶͛h̷̪̑á̷̺ẗ̵͉ ̷̝̓Å̴̟U̷̗̾.̴͛ͅ"  
"What?! Can't you make a portal there?!"  
"N̵̘̑o̸̯̽.̷̥͝ ̶̤̚N̵̙͆e̴̞̿ḯ̵̤t̶̫̊h̴̼̔ȅ̴̲r̸̨̔ ̷̣͊c̶̬̊a̶̳͊n̶̻̽ ̴̤̍ẗ̷̥́h̸̥͋e̶̗͋ ̵̢͠s̷̩̐q̴̪u̸͖̿ī̵̧d̶͝ͅ,̵̛̬ ̷̙͛w̶̘h̸͇͛y̸̪̿ ̵̜͌d̵͎̍o̶̤̽ ̴̱͛y̶͈͆o̷̬̕ủ̷̹ ̸̩͑ţ̴̿ĥ̵̜i̴̩͂ň̵ͅk̷̳̿ ̴̭̌I̸̗̊ ̴͈̈́g̷̺͆o̴̢̊ţ̶̊ ̸̗͐ÿ̵͈o̴͇u̵̫͑,̶͈̎ ̵̣͗Ī̷̻ ̴̧̍w̵̲͌ọ̸͋u̶̙͂l̸̰̈ḑ̴n̶̥̽'̷̮̈́t̸͇̍ ̴̪͘ṫ̷̮e̷̗͒l̷̹̆l̷̝̑ ̵̢͂ỷ̶̞ó̵͈u̷̘̍ ̷̖͠a̵͕̽ñ̵̪y̷̮̓t̷̻͊h̸̥͐i̶̞̅ṉ̸͘g̶̛̠ ̸̪̽G̵̻l̷̞̎ǐ̵̧t̶̥̽ĉ̵̲h̴̥̿ ̶̖͗ĭ̵̞f̷̦̓ ̵̯̽y̸̘̾o̷̲͊u̴̮̐ ̶͎̊ŵ̸̢ȩ̶̌r̵͙͋ẹ̸͗n̶̤͆'̴̻́ẗ̴̯́ ̸̜͋ụ̴̅s̵̞ȩ̵̀f̸̛̩u̶͕͊l̵̛̥.̷̜͌" {No. Neither can the squid, why do you think I got you, I wouldn't tell you anything Glitch if you weren't useful.}  
"Wait... they are all the other Sans Soulmates as well?"  
Error looks at Sci.  
"Got it. I'll try, but you can't tell ANYONE else. I don't like sharing that much. Especially with you."  
"W̷̥̅h̸̗͝a̵̺t̷̪͠ ̵͖̈m̸̜͝a̸͓̐ḵ̸̐e̵̡͑s̸̭͝ ̸͙̓y̸͈͊o̸̭͒u̷̝͆ ̶̞̈t̵̬͗h̴̗̉i̸̓͜n̷̙̐k̸͕̉ ̷̫̋I̷͈͐'̵͙͒l̵̡̈l̵̻͒ ̴̢̆ș̴̍h̸̦͂a̸͓͝r̸̮͗e̵̜͠?̸͉͊" {What makes you think I'll share?}  
"Cause if you don't, I won't make the machine to get us there."  
*Glaring Intensified.  
"F̴͔̆i̵̤̕n̵̡͊e̶͙͌ ̸̝̂G̵̝̓l̴̤̏i̴͉̅t̵̗̐c̵̦̿h̷̹.̷̭͋ ̶̡͆J̸̛͙ȕ̸͔s̵̤̈́t̸͖̔ ̶͖̍g̴͎͘e̵͔̿t̷̀͜ ̷̲̇ṵ̶̓s̶̤͒ ̸̧̛t̸̤́h̷̛̹ẻ̶̮r̸̐ͅe̴̙.̸͜" {Fine Glitch. Just get us there.}  
"I'll work as fast as I can. I may need you to attempt to open a few more portals there later in a couple of my machines. I will call you when I need you."  
Error pulls Sci back into his own AU and closes the portal. He feels his soul tense up, he had a job to do. When he gets back, he will watch HIS human.


	3. Crystal Pillars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit the Arcade and the Crystal Pillars.

You couldn’t leave the Astral Ruins just yet though. You needed to meet the CARETAKER. Each Hub had one, and they keep track of all the people within the Hubs. It was a standard rule to meet with one when you were moving from one hub to the other. They should have their home at the exit of the ruins though. 

Although… the Arcade did sound like a fun place to visit, and you hadn’t even visited the Crystal Pillars yet. Hmm, you suppose getting a house could wait for your exploration to finish. You go the way Kenny did, you also pull out your map hud, to take a look at everything in the Astral Ruins. 

The Astral Ruins is a constant in each HUB, it was the spawn point afterall. It used to be constantly crowded, but some of the Players recommended that other Players leave the spawn point and help them expand deeper into the underground. Those Players, who are now known as Admin, were called Builders at the time, because they used their creative abilities with purpose, they shaped the Ruins first, they made it large, and they made it beautiful. While the Astral Ruins only had the Crystal Pillars a site to view at first, overtime people began to follow in the Admins footsteps and began turning the Astral Ruins into a home, while others went out and had help to create Codeville, then because we wanted to know more about what was happening, the LabZone formed, then eventually we got to the population growth where we could form entire cities, so we built Administrative City. Each of these locations exist on the hubs. Although the sights were different for each one. The Crystal Pillars were the constant in the Astral Ruins. The Archive was the constant for Codeville, and the Laboratory was the constant for the LabZone. Everyone had their own ways of doing things after all. While the names were the same, the structures were different. The Astral Ruins itself was massive. It was mostly empty rooms and Player Homes, but it was big. 

You return your focus back to the world as your blip enters the location marked Arcade. Then you looked at the place… It was exactly as it said on the tin. A ARCADE, a Nineties Arcade for that matter. How long did it take for the creators to make this place?!

*Welcome to the ARCADE, Have fun and enjoy the games!

There were games that you had never played before, such as the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, or Smash Bros the N64 version. You had played some of the newer consoles before your death, but that was about it. These guys must have recreated the games purely from memory. You were certain that you would come back and get some copies so you can play at home, or you would play here. You look at Fox. They were watching an overview of a [FIGHT]. You can tell if there is a [FIGHT] or not by the black box with white edges on each side. You go and take a look. The Purple Soul is dodging attacks from two massive scythes with extreme skill. You watch as the turn phase ends and the battlefield completely changes. It’s now a platformer and the Purple Soul is now Blue. The Soul quickly jumps from platform to platform to get to the goal. You would watch some more, but the crowds get a bit too big for your tastes. You duck out and begin to head to the Crystal Pillars. 

It’s actually not that far from the Arcade. Following the straight pathway brings you to the room. It’s not that big, but it is amazing, it was the first creation other than the Astral Ruins in order to bring a sense of Art to the Hub. You look at the different colored Crystal Pillars, some were cracked and leaning against each other, bringing you to think about the story of how they were formed. The Creators of the Artwork weren’t exactly savvy engineers. This showed when they threw whatever they thought was good at the pillars. They made it into a massive community thing, where everyone would create different colored crystal pillars. When the thing started to collapse it panicked everyone, they used their intents to form so many things at the time, from the magical floating crystals to machines that would hold the pillars in midair, it turned the Crystal Pillars from a bunch of multi colored crystal pillars into a shattered masterpiece. Your smile grows wide at the sight of it, mainly due to the intent you could feel from the pillars.   
HOPE, TRUST, KINDNESS, LOVE, NEW BEGINNINGS, and HEALING. If you needed an HP boost there was nowhere else to go but the Crystal Pillars. 

Hmm? There’s the Lizardman! Swampy! “Swampy!” 

“Huh, Oh Reader!” 

He seems amazed. “Have you not been to the Crystal Pillars before?” 

“No, people kept recommending I visited it, but I never got the chance.” 

“Yeah, it’s a pretty nice place. When you get to the Archives you should read about it. It’s a pretty big part of the HUBs history.” 

“I can tell… I haven’t felt this happy since I came here.” 

“Yeah, they worked hard on making this place deliver as much hope as possible.” 

He looked a little lost staring at the pillars. “It’s amazing Reader, I’ve never felt this hopeful before, hope to see the future. You know, at home I was diagnosed with clinical depression. I had to take a lot of medicine to even begin to feel like this even then, I didn’t really feel much. I didn’t even want to be depressed. I just… couldn’t help it.”

“That’s clinical depression for you, it’s not something you can help, your brain just does it. You might be as happy as can be, then suddenly have it the next day. Still, you must not feel that way anymore right? A Player Body has been proven to not act like a Human Body. Haven’t you noticed that you haven’t been hungry since you arrived?” 

“Now that you say it… I haven’t. We aren’t human?” 

“Of course not, if we were human do you think we could come back to life like we do? We are Players in a game of our own making… It’s a pretty fun game if you think about it. There are friendly people everywhere and even when they are a-holes you can just fight them off with extreme prejudice or get some help from the HUB Guardian.” 

“HUB Guardian?” 

“Ah, no one’s told you?”

“No?”

“Well, the HUB Guardian is basically like a Moderator of a group. They make sure everyone follows the rules. There is one HUB Guardian per HUB, and each one is really powerful.” 

“So they are the law enforcement? Instead of the Police we have Guardians?” 

“Well. No, we actually do have a police force on every floor. Just the Guardians are more experienced and stronger. You met the resident Guardian when you left the spawn zone actually.” 

“TrueGuardian32?” 

Suddenly there is a flash of red as a shadowy figure appears.   
“False Alarm Guardian, I’m just teaching him how Guardians work.” You say to the newly arrived TrueGuardian32.   
“Oh. Umm… sorry for interrupting your outing then.” They disappeared. 

“Wow…”

“Yeah, when you call out their full name while in the HUB they will teleport you in an instant. I once saw a Guardian split into three people to solve a problem someone was having and then recombine. So they are definitely a strange kind of powerful.”

“Thank you Reader.” 

“No problems, I got to get to the Caretaker of this HUB so I can register, you sit here as long as you want.” They wave you goodbye. 

Now then… It’s time to get to the Caretaker and fight your most hated enemy… paperwork.


	4. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wants to come say Hi

PlayersTale. Error had grown obsessed with it by this point. It was the AU that when viewed it silenced the voices. It had interesting characters, the world was unique, and it had new things to see and feel. It had formed in the past, but had collapsed before he got to it. The first one was a close, the second one however? It was different. Extremely different. There wasn’t a Sans or Papyrus in the AU for one. Another thing was the sights in that Error occasionally got to view. There were amazing things in the AU hidden from the naked eye. Everything was splattered together to form this AU, it was reinforced though, none of Sans with skeletons could access it. Even Ink couldn’t get in, and it infuriated Ink that they couldn’t even see what was inside it. 

Nightmare and his gang couldn’t get in either, they had tried multiple times. It was the only AU that was reinforced against outside entry. It also didn’t get bigger with time like the other AUs, it got smaller, more compact. Honestly, if the other AU’s did that, he probably wouldn’t have to do his job as much. Still, today he plans on getting in, he wants to visit that AU. And he fully intends to do it. He had contacted Sci already, and had threatened him to help him access the AU. 

He opens a portal to Sci.

“̵̤̀͂H̸̤͇̊̈́e̷͎͛y̵̳̼͠,̸̹͇͐͘ ̸̰͝G̶̹̋ḻ̷̈͠ỉ̵͔̽t̷̆͑ͅc̴͔̀ḧ̴͎́̌.̶͉̳̍̎”̷̙̓̔ Hey, Glitch.   
“Error!?!”  
“̷̢̲̌Ả̴̗̅n̷̟̥̓̈́y̵͙̿ ̴̪̒p̶͙̟͛r̴̞͍̂o̶̦̲͑͗g̵̨͚̓̽ř̷͓e̴͖͔͛s̵̤̚̚ṣ̴̿̋ ̸͕̫̅̒ĩ̴̻̞̎n̵̠̘͗ ̸͙̜̚a̵̠͈̚c̴̯̍c̶̫͈̓e̷͍͇͋s̸̛̘͝s̸̭̠̃̀ī̸̭̙̚n̵͚͂g̵̺̗̃̆ ̵̩͈͊̋P̴͍͔͗̈́l̶̪̠̈́ä̴̼́y̸̤̑e̸͍̐͗r̷̡̞͊s̶̰̔̃t̶̹͋͊ã̷̪̲l̶̺̑̎ȇ̵̺͍̚?̴̭̕͝”̷̭͒͜ Any progress in accessing Playerstale?  
“No, the AU is completely protected from foreign entry. It’s impossible to actually get into there.”   
Error thought… Can’t get in huh. They had seen the Players enter and leave the AU, although they never appeared in another AU.   
“W̷̩͈͠h̸̪̙̅̅a̴͉̿t̶̖̊̚ ̸̮̔̈́a̴̟͈̾b̷̖̤̆o̴̱̒͝ư̶̽ͅt̸̢̺̔͑ ̴̙̓̃ṗ̷̲̥ṵ̶̑l̶̢̫͗̈́l̴͈̱͠i̸͍͐̂ǹ̷̬g̸̠͚̿ ̷͙͚̋̐s̸͙͑͠o̸̧͂m̵̢̍e̵͙͒o̷̹͈̽n̵͈͖̑̍ẹ̵͓͘ ̸͇͝ǫ̵͗u̸̺͑̐t̴͚̋͝?̴͕̩́” What about pulling someone out?  
They stop at that, “It may be possible… but I wouldn’t recommend it.”  
“W̵̫̾̽h̷͙͈̍y̴̖͖͋̉ ̵͔̾ń̶͈o̷̡͐̓ẗ̴̜́̽?̷̛̯̳͋” Why Not?  
“Because we would be tearing them from everything they have ever known? Because it’s generally unethical? Be-”   
“Š̵͚̭h̸̤̍u̸͖͑t̷̬̹́̕ ̸̨̖͛̔U̵͎͂̃p̶̥̺͐” Shut Up.   
“W̴͎͂͠o̶̫͓͝ṟ̷̪̚k̴̼̑ ̸̪̣͋o̵͍͔͂͝n̴͚͗̈́ ̴̩̥͌s̷̱̍o̶̭͒m̵̪͔͋e̷͇̪̓̎t̶̯̆̇h̵̗̚ĩ̴͚̹̽n̷͇̓g̷̳͚̐ ̶̮̍ṭ̵̍̕o̸͍̔̋ ̷̼̎͜p̶̟͓̈̾u̵̖͝l̸̦̕l̵͕̕ ̵̺̆ȍ̶͍̰̉n̵͙̑̂e̶̛̻̋ ̴̡̬̔o̸̙̩̓f̷͎͘ ̸̗̐t̵̲͂h̸̰̆e̴̱͔̊͝ ̷̖͘o̶̦̽c̷̫͛c̸̪̈ṳ̵̃͛p̴̪͕͑̐ä̶̘̘̊n̵̢͖̋t̸̖͊̈́s̶͓͐ ̷͎̱̐o̵͎̊u̷͈̾t̶̗͘.̴͎̺̇͝” Work on something to pull one of the occupants out.   
“Error… why are you wanting to see this AU so badly?”  
“Y̷̗͌̒o̶̥̜͐ụ̶͂ ̴̝͚̔͠h̶̠̘͂́ả̸̱v̴̪͔̓ḛ̷̍̋n̷̪͗̅'̵̰͝t̶̞̓ ̴̗͛s̴̳̆̚e̵̺͛̕ê̷̖͚ṇ̵̆͑ ̴͚̍w̸̛͓͙h̴͉͂̐a̵͙͍͛̋t̷͐͜'̶͍̭̕s̵̬̑̎ ̴̢̭͊į̴͑n̴̉̀͜ ̴̦͌t̷͇̯̆͆ḥ̶̻̑e̷̛̮ ̷̱̮̊Å̷̫U̴̡ ̴̥̿͒y̷̖̹͘e̴̠̼̐t̶̟̗͠.̴̱̪̓͐” You haven’t seen what’s in the AU yet.

Error then portals back into the Anti-Void. The Voices come back in full force. Error had a job to do.


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of the Ruins there is a home, in it lives the Caretaker. A position gained by those who are PATIENT and KIND enough to handle the various personalities that will enter their HUB. They will get the name of the new occupant, before they will ask the question, Visiting or Staying. If they are visiting their name will be marked down and they can go on their way. If staying? Well... there is a lot of paperwork involved. 

You glanced at Avalone, the resident Caretaker. Its weird that all the people you have talked too thus far are male now that you think about it. Then again, most of the people who take the Caretaker position are female. So this one is a bit of an oddity. 

"I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay Reader!"

"I will Avalone." You give them a grimace though as you look at the small pile of papers you just filled. The grey cat man gives you a small smile as they look at the papers too. 

"Atleast your done now. I am actually surprised your moving here, you lived in HUB16 for most your life since you arrived in... what is called now?"

"PlayersTale."

"Ah yes PlayersTale, seriously it feels like we change the name every few years."

"We do. Remember the time it was AdminTale? Or the time it was CreatorTale? We will probably change it again after a few dozen more years." 

"Hmm... we are actually getting quite a few more residents recently. We may have to create a new HUB."

"Seriously? Isn't 16 enough?"

"With how violent our fights can get? Nope. It will be a few thousand more players before we need to really expand."

"Hmm. Yeah."

"Hmm. I swear I was asking you something a minute ago... oh well. So your planning on staying at Codeville huh. You should check out Ocarus Caverns on the way."

"Ocarus Caverns? Never heard of that viewpoint." 

"Thats cause its an exclusive site. It was created by the Scouting The Heavens clan. Its a pretty good site."

"I look forward to seeing it for myself then. Thank you for your hospitality Avalone."

"Its no trouble Reader. Please stop by again when you get the chance."   
Your smile gets bit bigger at this as you leave. 

The Caretakers of each Ruins were all different, yet they were always friendly or accepting. The only acception being HUB1's Caretaker who has the meanest glare you had ever seen. They were still patient though. 

You examined the ruins door. Each HUB Ruins door had a different symbol on it. HUB16 had a angel, while HUB1 had a demon, HUB10s was a @ symbol. Like on a keyboard...

"Yeah. The Admin who made the door decided that he wanted to prank everyone, so instead of some amazing symbol they just put the at symbol on the door." Avalone explains behind you. 

"It is certainly unique." You push the door open, and wave one more goodbye at Avalone.

Its not as cold as trail to Codeville from HUB16. Its actually rather comfortable. You see a few Players setting on benches observing the scenery, and a few off outside the safe zone having a [FIGHT]. 

It was a peaceful day huh. There is an artificial light that acts like the Sun in the pathway to Codeville, meaning it is always sunny and you can see shadows! You can forget people have shadows after staying at the RUINs for too long. You learned that from experience. That was really embarrassing, Player had the nerve to burst out laughing when you first exited the RUINs. Stilll, at the time he was pretty nice and spent three days trying his darndest to make it up to you. If only he wasn't as possessive. He always seemed to have that charm to him, he could make you laugh, smile, and generally cheer you up. After your break down when you wanted to leave he wanted to make your happier, to help you by giving you all you needed... but you wanted to be independent. You wanted to be treated like you were a person, not some fragile trophy. 

It is very likely you will probably talk to him again, although you were ignoring him currently. You were trying to tame his possessive streak towards you so you could make friends again and have fun like you guys used too. 

You shake your head, removing thoughts about Player. Then focus on the task at hand, the distance to Codeville isn't very long. But there is a slurry of sights, activities, and gathering spots you could visit along the way. Also according to your internal clock it was getting close to nighttime and you would likely get to Codevile after nightfall, so you were going to sleep at the Inn that was on the way. Ye Western Inn was apparently a decent place, although it was filled with old western stereotypes. But trying out some old western games and [FIGHT]s will certainly be good for your crying wallet. 

\---

You follow the paved dirt, the main path leading to Codeville. The number of Players amazes you, they were sure out late today. Eventually you made it to the first fork in the dirt path, you could go left and go to the Ocarus Caverns, or you could be a responsible player and go and book a room first on the right... Well left it is! 

You follow the path and begin to walk in sync with another player, a PACIFIST. They attempt to start a conversation as they walk. You look at their name, [ASYLUM]. Then you examine them. They are a human, through and through. Blue eyes, and brown hairs, wearing a cowboy outfit... Must have come from the Inn. 

"Hello there pard'ner!" A fake western accent taints the voice. 

"Nothing much, just paying a visit to Ocarus Caverns."

"Really? I am too! Well, technically I'm meeting a friend there. But still the same location!"

"That's cool, did you come from the Inn?" 

"Of course Pard'ner!" The accent is so bad... but you really don't want to ruin his parade. "You wanna know something interesting Pard'ner?"

"Umm, Sure." 

"See, the Ocarus Cavern was formed by the Scouting the Heavens clan and all that jazz, but there was a bit of controversy around it's creation. Mainly because the location used to be a relic sight where the Guardian of the HUB fought against a GENOCIDER King who didn't follow the rules, the place was ripped apart from the force of the fight. The Guardian summoning knives and bullets made out of RELENTLESSNESS and DETERMINATION, which was something no one knew was possible at the time. It did a ton of damage against the GENOCIDER King, It's said in the first attack it destroyed the land and cut off the GENOCIDER King's arm. The fight was so intense the once beautiful flower grove was utterly ripped into pieces. It even damaged the artificial light, casting the area into a red light instead of a white light. After a while the Scouting the Heavens clan, and they were inspired from the destruction and wanted to turn it into something else. Many people objected wanting to keep a testament to the Guardians strength, but the Guardian interfered and said they wanted to see what they could do... after that they made the Ocarus Caverns, the Guardian was actually pretty happy with the results, and after a bit? So were the others." 

"That... is actually pretty interesting. So did they make the place colorful and such like the Crystal Pillars?"

They smiled, "You will see. I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed. 

And when you arrived? You weren't disappointed. The Caverns were a twisted zone, with curving pathways and a red light dying the place. It was dark and gloomy, filled with a dangerous vibe. Each step you took filled you with CURIOSITY, UNEASE, and TENSION. "This really wasn't what I was expecting when I heard about this place." 

Asylum laughed. "You got that right. Most don't expect it to look like this, they thing something happy, something inspiring. Yet this place, it fills you with a sense of DREAD and UNEASE at times. It's actually a bit different for everyone. Some say it is what most of the Players felt when the GENOCIDER King started to break the rules. Others say it's what the GENOCIDER King felt when the Guardian unleashed their first attack. If you look at the curves in the tunnels you can see they have been smoothed out, each tunnel is a crack made in the earth from the Guardians attacks. It's said if you walk the caverns you can face your worst fears. Well, images of your worst fears. Some of the paths lead to that, others lead pressure zone where you can feel the pressure the Guardian and GENOCIDER King had when they fought." 

You sit on the bench that was right outside the entrance, looking at the Ocarus Caverns. "Thanks for not warning me, it really only gets the impact on you when you don't know what to expect."{

"Yeah, my friend did it too me when I first came here as well. I guess I'll talk to you later Reader." 

"Thank you for walking with me Asylum." 

Asylum gave you the biggest grin he could muster as he materialized a cowboy hat and tipped it to you. "Have a nice day Pard'ner!" 

You watch Asylum go deeper into the Caverns. You could go after him and explore more, but you really need to get to the Inn and get a room for the night. You sigh as you turn your back to the adventurous roars of a dark red tunnel system. 


	6. Short Interlude

ERROR = FILE NOT FOUND  
SEARCHING = ERROR  
ERROR = FILE NOT FOUND

Error looked at the screen of Sci’s machine, which was surprisingly easy to build, the main problem though? No living ENTITY codes were actually detected within PlayersTale.  
Error tuned back into Sci’s explanation.  
“So while they are there, they also aren’t there, I’m not sure exactly why this is, it may be that all the occupants are Outcodes? It’s extremely difficult to tell, when I attempted to pull an object through I got an entry overload from the logs, meaning there is a ton of item entities, but no living entities.” 

“S̷o̷ ̴w̷e̵ ̸c̶a̵n̶'̵t̶ ̴b̶r̷i̸n̷g̴ ̵a̴n̵y̷o̵n̸e̶ ̸h̵e̵r̶e̸?̶” [So we can’t bring anyone here?]

“No, I’m not so sure about that. The Code of this AU is a bit difficult to parse compared to other AU’s it could be that they mark the living code of the monsters living there differently than the other AUs. The code is a mismatched mess and it is difficult to figure how it works in the first place, it’s like someone patched the thing together out of collapsed AU’s. Even then it’s difficult to tell why exactly the code is like this. I’m pretty sure Ink didn’t make this AU, as his creations normally have his signature in the code, this one doesn’t… but it has a lot of text where his signature would be.” 

“T̵h̶e̶n̵ ̴i̵t̷'̶s̸ ̶n̷o̷t̵ ̵i̸m̶p̶o̸s̴s̸i̶b̵l̸e̵ ̵t̴o̸ ̶b̷r̷i̶n̸g̶ ̸o̷n̴e̷ ̸h̸e̵r̸e̵?̷” [Then it's not impossible to bring one here?]

“I don’t know.” 

Error crashed….Errors back.  
“K̴̺͗e̴̱͑e̴̞͠p̸̤ ̸̥̂ṱ̸̆r̷̼͊y̵̳̏i̴̲̓n̸͎̚g̷͙̒ ̵͖͒Ĩ̷̩'̷̛̞v̵̤͋ȅ̸͉ ̷̧̋g̷͉̏o̷̪͋t̶̖̿ ̴͈̋ṯ̵̆ō̵̼ ̴͓̌g̵̱͋ë̴̲t̷̟̽ ̷̯͊b̸͓͒a̴̮̾c̷̺̐k̴͕̈́ ̷̠̓t̶̼͌o̶̞͌ ̶̗̕ḿ̶͖y̶̪͌ ̴̧͌j̸͈̈o̷̫b̷̠̚.̸͎̐ ̵͐͜T̷̯͐h̷̛͙e̶͖̎ ̵̬̿ṡ̶̼q̸̱͑ų̵̈i̷̝͌ď̶̮ ̶͙̌î̶̡s̶͈͐ ̸̳̽ơ̸̫n̷͍̑ ̶͈͌a̵̪͘ ̷̼̆c̷͕̿r̷̪̄ë̶̖a̷̠̔t̵̟̎ị̵v̷̢͋e̵͍̊ ̷̳͠s̴͕p̶̢͋r̴͙e̶̹ē̵͖ ̴̬̅r̷̦̎e̶̯̐c̶̼̃ḛ̴͆ṇ̴̀t̵̼͐l̴͎̃y̶͈͛.̶̼͑” [Keep trying I've got to get back to my job. The squid is on a creative spree recently.]

Then Error portals away. 

\---

Sci sighs. Working with Error wasn't something he had looked forward too, but it was either that or let his AU get destroyed by the Destroyer. Still, this AU was something different. Currently he was trying to use the code that he had managed to syphon to effect the barrier... and it worked! It was only a color change, but if they could find this AU's barrier breaking code? They could use it to break there own barrier. Luckily no one has asked questions about the green barrier. Mainly because no one goes to stare at the barrier but Asgore. For the first time in a while he had hope of breaking the barrier without the use of souls, he wasn't going to give that up. Finding out how to manipulate code was difficult enough, he had to use Errors assistance to even get a machine capable of reading an AU's code. Luckily none of the other Sanses have asked about how he was able to build a scanner for code in the first place. 

He looked at the mess of code representing PlayersTale, he wouldn't even know it was PlayersTale if Error hadn't taught him how to read the glitchy text representing the name of an AU. Not too mention Ink has started to bother him about getting access to this AU as well. All the multiverse travelers wanted to see what was inside, yet no one was capable of doing so. Error couldn't make a portal, Ink's paint would disappear every time he attempted to go, even Dream and Nightmare couldn't access it. The thing about it though, was that Code would leave from the AU and then come back to it, and that code just so happened to go the AU's that were about to collide or collapse, and then suddenly those AU's would all the sudden be stable again. So Sci wasn't sure what was in the AU, but they wanted access to it. Everyone was curious about that AU, just no one had the capabilities of getting in.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting a room was quite easy, the Innkeeper wasn’t there, but the automated system took the creds easily enough. It felt like the world was getting quieter as more and more players went to rest. Some Players would sleep outside on the grass, despite the never ending light. Others would create a Gateway back to their homes, some like you, went and got a room at the end. 

You were for sure tired, it had been a long day afterall. The room you had rented you had immediately designed to your tastes, it was mainly appearances, but you had turned it into a miniature galaxy with a bed in the center. It was a lonely place, but it was a beautiful view. You liked the stars and galaxies. It may have just been a still image, but it comforted you nonetheless, you hopped on the bed, which you had recolored to a nebula. You then [LOCKED] your room. 

You closed your eyes… and for the first time in months… you dreamed. 

-=-

You flew around in the Beat Ship, a Silver ship that converted the movement of the universe into song, and you flew along, enjoying the pure speed and adrenaline. Sometimes you would make loops around the sun, and sometimes you would simply go through an asteroid field, dodging the many asteroids with sudden movements.

Suddenly you hear a sound behind you. “Wow…”   
You glance… at the skeleton. They were mostly yellow and golden colored. Isn’t this Dream Sans? You pulled the ship down, barely avoiding a black tentacle… Outside the ship and chasing you down is a black slimy skeleton. Hmm, you begin to truly fly at that point, dodging the tentacles with sudden movements and slowly increasing your velocity… you could just WAKE UP, and you knew that… But you were having fun, it was the first time you had been able to dream in a while. Most Players couldn’t dream, it was an annoying problem. It helped that no one actually NEEDED to sleep. But most would sleep just hoping they would dream, hoping they would dream of home. Still, this might be a bad time to think about this sorta thing, when you're being chased by Nightmare of all skeletons. You flip the ship, surprising Dream, as you engage the Beat Drive, flying at Nightmare, before he could react, your hand phased through the window… and you booped the skeleton. His negativity washed on you in waves… but you couldn’t help but laugh as the Beat Drive began to truly work, pulling Nightmare away from you and Dream, and sending you further in the Galaxy dream of your mind.

You look at Dream, who had stars in their eyes as they watched the world change into colors around you. You stand up, catching Dream who had kept his acceleration. The galaxy around you disappears into a field of white. You grin at him, as you take a step, changing the world around once more. Welcome to GAIA, a fictional world you had worked on in your last life. The Massive Tree’s leaves brightened the land under them. You could think more about this place, but to be honest, you weren’t likely to ever come here again. Dreams are difficult to come buy afterall. You sat down and observed the ever changing Gaia Tree. Maybe you will drag up the will to put the effort in and create a Gaia Tree here… although something of that size probably would make a lot of people upset… Oh well, you’d figure something out later. If needed you’ll just make a pocket dimension for it. Dream sits by you, not saying a word as he observes the massive world. 

You feel lethargic, you guess your about to wake up. You wave at the Yellow Skeleton as he is ejected from your dream, you would feel bad about kicking him out like that, but you were about to wake up anyways. You also waved at Nightmare, who was glaring at you, before you also ejected Nightmare from your dream. Then you woke up…  
-=-

You felt more energized than ever. It was a good idea to come here. What did you dream about again? Hmm… Oh yeah, GAIA World! You wondered if you could get an entry for it in the ARCHIVE’s fictional section. Probably. You stretched as the room returned to it’s normal wild west look. 

You glanced into your [INBOX]. Player, Player, Player. Hmm, Only Player. It will fill with other peoples messages the more friends you make. You smiled, another day has come to Playerstale, and you have a new home to get too! 

[AUTHORS NOTE: Check Notes at the End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter cause I'm tired.
> 
> READER OPTIONS! 
> 
> A. Explore deeper into the Ocarus Cavern. {Meeting Another Character}  
> B. Explore the path to Codeville, see if there are any lesser known sites you would like to visit, maybe join a [FIGHT] for some more Creds. {Meeting another Character}  
> C. Go straight to Codeville and get your house door already! {Learn more about Codeville}  
> D. Return to the Marble Ruins? {Talk to SWAMPMONSTER and/or AVALONE.]


	8. Codeville HOME 1/2

I started to head straight for Codeville, the locals waving me goodbye, although some were too absorbed in dancing with the country music. It really was good music, No Focus Reader! You need to get your own home! You follow the dirt path, there are dozens of branching paths leading to new sites and game locations. There is a Farming Game on one of these paths aren’t there? Wow, you get distracted easily, you’ve almost gotten side tracked three times now. In your defence it has been a while since you’ve seen anyone jump rope, it’s an underrated game that is for sure. 

Still, eventually you made it to the checkpoint, There was an Officer Player there, [Omeri] How would you pronounce that? Ohm erh ri? You could ask the Officer, but he’s looks kinda busy filling out paperwork… It’s surprising how much paperwork there is in the HUBs, it used to be messy, but a few people managed to put together an Organization in charge of keeping track of changes and people. This allowed for better future planning if we were ever to make a new HUB or something. Frankly there are too many Players to keep track of everything via one organization, so we have one for each major location on each HUB, like the Caretaker for the Astral Ruins. 

The dirt path begins to change into concrete. You look up, no longer in your own head, and examine the place. Codeville is a big town, but a town nonetheless. The place is surrounded by a field that causes a bigger on the inside effect so the town doesn’t take as much space as it would. You feel the world shift as you step into Codeville. Then you examine everything, many of the houses are beautifully decorated. You open your HUD Map, so you wouldn’t get lost, and then you looked for the [HOUSE MANAGER] They were actually quite close by. You avoided the herd of Players wandering the streets or doing street performances… Is that player a mime? 

You shake your head, FOCUS. You slowly manage to make your way to the area where the HOUSE MANAGER is… and you see a couple people GATING there. You really need to learn how that works, It’s not teleportation, but it’s close enough. Seriously you would save so much time if you could simply make a portal to the locations you wanted to go too. Then again, you wouldn’t get to meet as many people… Maybe you’ll learn it one day. 

You approach the structure that looked kinda like a Mayors Home, it is quite big. You feel the familiar sensation of a size field. You would visit the Archive after talking with the [HOUSE MANAGER] You follow the signs on the walls which leads to the various facilities in the beginning… We got a psychiatrist? When? It takes a bit of searching, but eventually you find yourself in a small office. [SKYRIMISBAE] was sitting behind the desk, they were a khajiit, a brown and gold khajiit. 

“Hello, Skyrimisbae?”   
“Yes, I know, screwed up during the naming screen, just call me Sky.”   
“Alright, I’m here to look into purchasing either a Door or a House.”   
Sky nods as they pull an ipad from their inventory and a hologram of the village map appears. The village is the size of a small city. Then all the buyable locations light up green.   
“Can you limit the search by homes buyable for 3,000 creds?”   
Sky nods and about two thirds of the map goes dark. Mainly homes near the center, homes on the outskirts are rather cheap. You eventually decide to pick a home for two thousand and three hundred creds. You watch as your bank empties once more. You really need to make some more creds.   
“Thank you Sky.”   
“No problemo Reader. I got a bit of paperwork to fill out, You should get to your new home.”   
You smile as a [HOUSE KEY] appears in your inventory. Technically you didn’t need it, but it was just so you could get that new home feel. You check your map hud as you leave. 

The ARCHIVE was on the way. You would most likely stop by the place. The ARCHIVE was a collection of knowledge afterall, you were interested in seeing if it was any different than the ARCHIVE on HUB16. 

Then again, you had only been to the ARCHIVE once in your life, you really wanted to visit the Fiction section again, what was that story you were reading… Huh, you can’t remember. Anyways the ARCHIVE probably has some data on how to actually use your CREATIVE powers, just like everyone else, you had them. Normally you would just summon up food to satisfy cravings, although you didn’t need to actually eat. 

Huh, you’ve arrived. You look at the ARCHIVE. It was a massive Library. It had a Size Field over it, just like the [HOUSE MANAGER] place. It kinda looked like the white house… It was definitely different from the HUB16 ARCHIVE, mainly because the ARCHIVE in HUB16 was a giant metal box that kinda looked like the tower for a PC setup. Why? You have no clue. 

[AUTHORS NOTE: I got too tired to continue, I’m ending this part early cause of that. No voting for this chapter since it’s not technically complete.]


	9. The Archive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this needs to be updated... I can write :P

The Archive, in this HUB the Archive is a massive library. Once you enter the actual locations the majesty greets you immediately. For one, the Archive wasn't a large white house like building, the damn thing was a massive citadel structure, with white pillars spread across the outside of the building. The roof was tiled with black obsidian and angled upwards. The Size Field is needed for a good reason apparently. Great windows cover the outside with different colored patterns. In the center is a large pillar that stuck outside of the Archive with a massive book on it. 

[WELCOME TO THE ARCHIVE, FEEL FREE TO BROWSE OR MARVEL.]

You walk up the the massive doors. The door seems to fade out of view as you walk in. It's still there though, to those viewing from the outside it looked like you just walked into the door. Your mouth opens in wonder as you stare at the ceiling, stars! Thousands of stars cover the roof. Shining natural light into the Archive. Bookshelves were used as walls to separate the thousands of rooms within the Archive. It works just like the Archive in HUB16, a single step and your view changes to an empty room surrounded in books. The carpet was beyond soft and comfortable, how do you know this? Well, you laid down and looked at the stars of course... You can't sleep here, as much as you would love too. Huh, you guess you could look up something interesting... Soulmates. 

[SOULMATES] 

Soulmates exist in multiple universes, but in the HUBs and in the classic Undertale timeline it was a symbol of marriage. A Soul Bond that lasted through death. To become someone's Soulmate was to entrust your entire being to them and they will entrust theirs to you. It was something that was formed through trust and time. 

Of course this isn't always this case. In some universes Soulmates are a overwhelming force of nature. But that isn't so much the case here. 

You sigh, you can't stay in the Archive, you have a home to customize. As much as you would love to explore the Archive beyond the browsing room you know you have things to do. 

You leave, taking a step out of the room with the intent to leave, reappearing back at the entrance of the Archive. 

You make your way to the outskirts of Codeville. To your home. Each house you pass is in it's own Size Field, showing that they were much larger on the inside. Eventually you make it to your home, a simple wooden home. It was a piece of crap and wasn't very decorated at all. Most of the houses weren't for that instance. As more people started to live in Codeville the Outskirts would start filling up with colorful homes. You pull out your key, and insert it into the wooden door. Opening it too the empty shell of the house. If you weren't a Player this home would be disheartening. But as things are? You were excited! You stretched out, reaching into your creative abilities. First you put up the size field, giving you more room to work with. Then you flat out deleted the wooden hut, and began to paste your designs from your storage. In moment's you have a old era styled Victorian mansion. But you weren't done yet. You shaped the windows, coloring them in. You touched the skybox of your home, pasting the day and night cycle from your previous world. You even add random clouds that would scroll over your home. Then you create your garden. It's a massive field, it would maintain itself in the days you didn't want to work on it. But when you did? You had it. You then went inside the mansion. Filling in each room with what you wanted. Twenty Guest Rooms, two kitchens, four bathrooms that would probably never be used, a game room, a theater room, a space room, a floating rocks room, a music room. You name it, and you would add it. You had to actually add more size fields on the halls so you could add a few dozen more rooms. It only took you an hour to finish the house and garden. Overtime you would work on it more and more, adding small details to make it even more homelier than it already was. 

Then you added your flavor text. 

[Welcome to Reader's Abode, the Mansion of the End.] 

Perfect. 

You laid down in the lounge room, or the living room. Honestly you didn't care at this point. You were just happy to have a place of your own, a place you could turn into YOURS. 

You open your Messages and open a chat box with Player. 

[Reader: I'm finally settled in.]

[Player: Really? Your OK? Are you finally going to respond to my messages!]

[Reader: Nope]

[Player: :(]

[Reader: Just jking. I'm doing alright. Happier now.]

[Player: Sorry]

[Reader: Just... Please learn.]

[Player: I'm trying... Can I at least come over to visit?]

[Reader: No, Remember. We are DISTANCING from each other for a reason.]

[Player: Please?]

[Reader: No.]

[Player: Alright.]

[Player: Want to play some MK?]

[Reader: Online?]

[Player: Yes, unless I can come over?]

[Reader: Stop trying to guilt trip me. Alright, let's play online. No VC.]

[Player: Ok. I will get better, I promise.]

[Reader: We will see.]

Well then, time for some Mario Kart. This game always makes Player rage. It's highly likely he will rage quit after three games. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more voting. 
> 
> A. Reader should go to the Ocarus Caverns. Never got to see far inside them. [Character is Gone sadly, But we get some more scenery and more world info from this choice.]  
> B. Reader should go to the Laboratory Zone. [New Characters! New Zones!]  
> C. Reader should explore the locations in Codeville! [Aka let's go drinking at the bar! New Characters.]  
> D. Write In?


	10. On the way to Labzone

You had finally settled in, you had your own slice of life, your own home. Something that you had wanted since you first arrived, yet never had the courage to go out and get one. Player enjoyed taking care of you too much to let you go out on your own. How did you get so attached to an isolated pacifist in the first place? Heh, well, he wasn’t as bad at first. At first he was timid, and distant from everyone. He was assigned as a guide, and he noticed you were well, for lack of better words. Not in control of yourself. 

You were so skittish at first. It was one of the reasons you got sent to Hub16 in the first place. You weren’t brave enough, determined enough, persistent enough, or any other trait. You were used to others taking control of your life, so Player did. He did it as gently as he could and trained you, he pulled you out of your isolation, and made you make your own choices, even if he was possessive to the extremes. He always asked for your opinion, even when you had none, he gently forced you to choose, to assert yourself. Starting small with two decisions, then to three, then to four, and then to… well, now. You had multiple choices when you decided to leave, you decided to come to Hub10, you chose to stay in Codeville, you chose to explore, and you chose to make your house here. 

And now todays a new day, what are you going to do? You could visit the Café Bar. Or you could take a dip into the Archives, maybe explore the path leading to the Ruins? Heh, you know what to do, you already chose. You're going to the Labzone. The maze of research projects and science nerds experimenting to find out how the universe worked and how our abilities worked. 

Or just to screw with physics and to make sci fi sets for the entertainment district of Administrative City. Still, the Labzone is filled to the top with different devices that cause various anomalous effects. 

\---

The pathway to the Labzone wasn’t made out of dirt, it was concrete, a hard solid path leading to the second largest zone in the Hubs. You could already make out the massive facilities that housed the many Science Guilds and Nerd Guilds of the Hub. 

Surprisingly you weren’t walking alone. [CrankKing] had apparently decided to join you on your walk. It was the first android you had seen actually. You knew they existed, but you rarely see them. Maybe it’s because you rarely visit the science zone. 

Still, in the moment you would be at the cliff side, and you would get your first glance of Administrative City. The largest zone. You weren’t going there, but it was nice to know how it looked. 

In a few more steps you saw it. The building rose into the underground ceiling, a massive silver city. It stretched farther than you could actually see. In the center? A massive trapezoidal emerald. Held by dozens of different colored crystal pillars. [Analyze].

[Hub10s Administrative City : The Crystal City.] 

It was amazing.

You have to visit it soon, you may not like large groups, but you want to see the city. While Codeville may be homely, Administrative City looked amazing. 

“Addictive sight isn’t it?”

“Yeah. The Golden City of Hub16 looked completely different to this one.” 

“That is true, the Golden City is meant to be grand and overbearing after all. Still, the best one would have to be the Blood City.”

“Blood City?”

“Hub4’s City. Don’t be fooled by its name, the Blood City is one of the most beautiful city of the hubs.”

“Heh, I wouldn’t know.” 

“Hmm, maybe you can visit the place in the future. It’s difficult to get there, with all the Genociders. You’d have to pass War Town to get to the cliffside.”

“Maybe I’ll try one day.” 

“Heh, alright.” 

You stood there for a moment, admiring the view. Before you continued on. CrankKing had apparently decided to remain there, settling in to watch the glow of the city.


	11. Continue Onwards?

No, I'm not cancelling this story, this chapter is a perm thing. Allowing others to take this story and make their own versions or to just continue onwards from one of the other chapters. 

On that note, I am probably going to start updating this story soonish, I sorta forgot about it.


	12. A note and some information about HUBs.

Note, I no longer have a PC for about two to three weeks, thus I am writing on phone. Meaning no chapter updates for stories I care for such as this one. On the other hand I am seriously bored. Thus I am likely going to start working on one of my other stories. So here is something.  
\---

The Structure of a PlayersTale universe HUBs. 

HUBs are built to be grand and amazing. As Playe de s can embue intent into their creations, attacks, and objects, the atmosphere around the features of HUBs can be radically different than one snother. Some may give off feelings of despair and hopelessness while others could be filled with triumph and hope. 

Each area can be radically different even when Players don't stick to themes, and HUBs can greatly differ in size depending on the intent of the Creators. While some of the zones are replicated from the first HUB for historical appearance, others are mostly original. 

HUBs while said to be underground isn't technically true. The thing about the HUB universes are that they are directly linked to the deepest part of the Void and the surface of the Anti Void. The sky is typically vantablack as the void is above them and the antivoid is below them. In a HUB with no shape the entire place would be a flat plane of white with the Void directly above them, technically meaning they are on the roof of the Anti Void. This view is replicated across the hubs because they are dimensionally stacked on one another. 

I suppose it is possible to fall into the Void and fall into a HUB bypassing the dimensional travel restrictions on the HUB. 

The Universes sometimes require the use of Player abilities to remain stable or recover from self destruction as Players can Recover and Troubleshoot universes to fix them. While the Universes aren't technically intelligent, occasionally they will project to the HUB universes and the HUB Universes internal repair buffer will dispatch a Player to fix the issue. Funfact- Players normally have to travel to universes effected by the collapsing pieces of Echotale colliding with the other universes. Something that Error was supposed to prevent, but too small for Error to actually notice. Occasionally Players will be called to fix universes currently being destroyed by Error. This is one of the reasons universes destroyed by Error might randomly come back. 

Back to HUBs. A origin HUB will normally form as long as there is an AU devoid of entities. Basically a blank paper. Since this represents Potential. These are typically small and will most of the time be destroyed by Error to make space. But if one is left alone for long enough? A HUB will start to form. One thing to notice are the universes around the HUB origin verse. As they will effect the personally of the Players there. A Kill or Be Killed universe will raise the Player aggression, A Happy verse will lower the aggression, A Depression verse will raise the aggression. 

Why is this? Well when a Player arrives they feel the aura of those nearby universes and because of the Players power they will normally cause a violent response instead of a flight response. Typically they return to normal after a few days of arriving. As the HUBs grow smaller the effect of nearby universes lessen. 

In the event of potential Multiverse self destruction the HUBverse will absorb all the destroyed Universes and outcodes, and recreate them in sub dimensional pockets below the the HUBs. Effectively reviving the universes but isolating them in the process unless Players act like a bridge bringing entities to the other subpockets. A interesting thing to note is that the effects of coding are overwritten by the HUBverse meaning a relative Freewill is gained by the universes residents.   
The above is unlikely to actually happen, as no multiverse would let itself collapse. But if it did happen it could result in the above.


End file.
